Devices and methods of the type recited supra are known in the art. As described supra the contact plates can be wear protection plates as well as insulation plates.
Embodiments of the generic device are disclosed in the documents EP 0 914 523 B1 and DE 201 05 765. Furthermore, reference is made to the German patent DE 10 2012 200 908 B1 owned by applicant.
The devices disclosed in the documents recited supra have in common that the provided contact plates are arranged at the base plates requiring tools for assembly and disassembly. Thus, as illustrated supra a respective contact plate is attached at the base plate itself and on the other hand side the contact plate is attached by a connection arrangement at the superstructure of the device. In any case it is necessary for mounting or dismounting a prior art contact plate to use tools and fasteners. This is disadvantageous in that proper tools or the required fasteners are typically not on hand at the construction site when the contact plate has to be mounted or dismounted and consequently the work flow initially has to be interrupted in order to get the necessary parts.